Pequeños traumas
by SoulLinker
Summary: Tsuna había tenido un día tan normal como siempre: patéticamente ordinario. De lo que no se esperaba, era de caer en una de las situaciones más vergonzosas de su vida.   TYL. Entonaciones de lemon.  Tsuna/Gokudera. Me uno al Gekokujou.


**Disclaimer**: Ninguno de los personajes/ambientes/whatever me pertenece, yo sólo los pido prestado para dar uso a mi imaginación y darle trabajo a mi Musa. O al revés, como quieran verlo.

**Aclaraciones**: Spoilers (si se puede llamar como tal) del Arco del Futuro, están advertidos.

**Pairing**: Tsuna/Gokudera.

**Advertencias**: Pseudo lemon, de veras intenté que quedara suave y no grotesco, si les hiere, por favor de igual forma háganmelo saber :). Posible OoC

**Notas aclaratorias**: Para el que conozca One Piece, ya sea le guste o no dicha serie, la referencia que le hago en el Fic es mera diversión y fue hecho con las mejores intenciones de una friki. El que no lo conozca, no se preocupe, nada le impedirá leer :).

Enjoy! *hearts*.

* * *

Ese fue otro día de perdedor para Tsuna, es decir: uno patéticamente normal.

Su casa fue usada como club social por sus amigos, _como siempre_, cada uno sirviéndose de la deliciosa comida que su madre felizmente les preparaba a los amigos de su hijo, ignorando la cara de aparente suicidio de éste.

La tarde se pasó llena de escándalos con bolígrafos y rostros rayados, obra de Lambo, las risas de Yamamoto y la continua e incansable atención de Gokudera hacia _su_ Décimo. Huir de la comida prepara por Bianchi fue la cereza del pastel para su día.

Caída la noche, sus autoinvitados ya se habían retirado a sus hogares, yéndose él medio muerto de cansancio a su alcoba, para tener su merecido pacífico sueño.

Pobre iluso.

Una vez acostado, a salvo bajo sus mantas y cayendo en la inconsciencia fue sobresaltado por un estrepitoso golpe de su puerta abriéndose, seguido de las infantiles risas de sus _hermanos menores_.

— **¡Yo Bovino D. Lambo, seré el Rey de los Piratas! —** apareció el pequeño con un parche en su ojo, una falsa pata de palo y un loro de plástico en su hombro.

— 而我是他的第一次董事會！(¡Y yo soy su Primera a Bordo!) — le apoyó I-Pin atrás de su _Capitán_.

Tsuna al verlos sintió un severo espasmo en su ojo derecho.

— Lambo, I-Pin...— se masajeó las sienes, para evitar una jaqueca— ¿no creen es MUY TARDE para andar jugando a los piratas? ¡Mañana jueguen, ahora intento dormir! — les miró con cara de espárrago.

Los ojitos de Lambo de llenaron de lágrimas, seguido de un fuerte "_BUAAAA!_" tomó su Bazooka para dispararse en la cabeza. Una fuerte explosión se dejó escuchar en la habitación, un denso humo rosa impidieron la visibilidad. Se oyó una grave expresión masculina, y algo parecido a un _grito* gutural _luego del caos.

A esas alturas el pequeño Bovino ya no se encontraba allí, llorando y desconcertado porque su arma no había funcionado, siendo perseguido por I-Pin gritándole "¡Capitán, no llore, espere!" hablando en chino.

El arma había sido apuntada al revés, siendo Tsuna la víctima de la bazooka de los 10 años. Y en su cama ahora yacía un hombre de unos 25 años, alto y esbelto con músculos definidos en su torso y brazos, pero nada en exceso. De un puntiagudo cabezo marrón y uno de sus dedos descansaba el anillo del Décimo Vóngola. Pero eso no era lo sorprendente.

Estaba completamente desnudo, tapado sólo con unas mantas y con la vista nublada como si...

...Como si hubiera sido víctima de un intenso orgasmo.

Escondido en un rincón, los ojos de Reborn brillaron con maldad.

Esto iba a ser demasiado divertido.

_En diez años más adelante. _

_Mansión Vóngola, dormitorio del Jefe. Instantes previos. _

— D-Décimo...

Gokudera suspiraba y se retorcía bajo el cuerpo desnudo de su amado Jefe, aferrándose a sus brazos con desespero, como si el mundo se fuese a acabar y sólo quedaran ellos dos. A su vez, el Décimo jefe de los Vongola tenía ambos brazos a cada lado de la cabeza de su amante, ambos gimiendo con fuerza con cada embestida del castaño.

Se unieron en un muy intenso beso, rozando el límite de lo salvaje, entregándose de lleno a la pasión, en una campal batalla entre la sodomía y sumisión. Ambos tenían los labios rojos e hinchados, pero no estaban sonrojados, pues no había necesidad de avergonzarse.

— Hnnmmm... Hayato— ronroneó Tsuna en su oído, mordiéndole de paso el lóbulo de su oreja. Y para Gokudera jamás su nombre había sonado tan sensual en los labios de alguien, eso le excitaba de sobremanera.

En el punto cúlmine de su muestra de amor, cerraron los ojos y en un solo gemido se entregaron en el final. Lo que ninguno se esperaba era la sorpresiva nube rosa y el cambio de un Jefe de 25 años por uno de 15.

Hayato, aún sin percatarse, abrazó el cuerpo de su Décimo atrayéndolo hacia sí mismo. De golpe abrió los ojos para darse cuenta que ese cuerpo era más pequeño que hace algunos momentos, vestido con pijama de algodón y con el rostro de un chiquillo.

"_Oh no, oh no, oh no_" su cabeza se había fundido oficialmente, y debía decir que la cara de estupefacción que le devolvía el Tsuna menor no ayudaba en absoluto.

—¿Go-Gokudera-kun...?— musitó — ¿Por qu-..?— preguntó, pero se obligó a parar al darse cuenta de la situación. Sintió el cuerpo sudoroso (¡y desnudo!) de un Hayato más maduro y diez años mayor, quien le sostenía de los brazos y estando _debajo de él_. En una cama. Solos.

Por su parte, Gokudera se quería morir de la vergüenza allí mismo, una cosa era intimar con su Jefe, quien le correspondía sus sentimientos y le igualaba en edad. Pero esto... esto... podía sentir su cara ardiendo en aquellos momentos.

Ninguno se movió, ni tampoco hicieron comentarios. Rezando para que los cinco minutos pasaran lo más rápido posible, pero como martirio jamás pasaban con algo más de velocidad. Sintiendo el desbocado latir del corazón del otro.

Para cuando el efecto de la bazooka terminó, el joven Tsuna regresó con la peor cara de trauma en toda su vida, con el rostro encendido del rubor que le duraría hasta esa misma mañana. Y que volvía cuando Reborn hacía comentarios de "_yo-sé-qué-pasó-ahí_" con una sonrisa cargada de malicia.

Tampoco fue capaz de ver a la cara a su Guardián de la Tormenta sin sufrir colapso cerebral ni un intenso rubor por toda una semana.

* * *

Reviews, comentarios y críticas son bienvenidos :).


End file.
